glow
by Taifucchee
Summary: They were all different, but had one thing in common; someone precious had been ripped away from their life. Two-shot. RinxLen, BFF!Miku and Gumi, and Luka is an angsty mommy.


_Hello everyone! this fic was kinda inspired by keeno's song 'glow' (hence the title) I actually wrote most of this over month ago, but I got lazy with finishing it :P This is probably going to be a two-or oneshot._

* * *

It was a beautiful evening in the city; the setting sun painted the skies with different shades of orange, and weather was warm with a nice little summer breeze. Most of people were out of their homes, thinking it'd be waste to spend such a wonderful evening indoors.

Sighing, a green-haired girl placed her forehead against the railing of the bridge. She was coming home from school and had stopped to admire the beautiful scenery. Then, a memory from few years ago had struck her: she and her best friend, laughing at this same bridge. It had been a beautiful evening like this back then too.

Mentally, she slapped herself. "Get a grip of yourself, Gumi," she murmured and then continued to gaze at the city before her.

* * *

In the graveyard of the same city, a woman in her late twenties was standing in front of a gravestone, clenching her fists and holding back the tears building up in her eyes. She unclipped her long pink hair, letting it fall loosely around her figure.

Then slowly, she kneeled before the gravestone and touched it lightly. The pain and guilt in her chest were almost unbearable.

"Mom is so so sorry," she said, her voice barely audible.

* * *

In the city hospital a blonde boy was clutching a blonde girl's hand tightly. The boy's cerulean orbs were filled with sadness, one single tear rolling down his cheek.

The girl was laying still, almost like dead, but her chest was rising, proving that she was alive. Her heart was beating. Slowly, but still.

The boy gazed at her angelic features; blonde hair that had once been shoulder length had now grown a little, reaching her bust. Her skin was pale and flawless like porcelain. Her eyes were closed, but the boy knew how beautifully they shone when she was happy or excited.

"Rin, please; wake up," the boy said quietly, his voice cracking as more tears started to flow from his eyes.

* * *

Back at the bridge, Gumi was now sitting, back against the railing. She didn't have any hurry to get home, since her parents both had a late shift and wouldn't probably be home before midnight.

So instead, she was thinking about times she had spent with her beloved teal-headed best friend. Their latest memory had burned deep into her mind.

Even though three years had passed, the memory was still raw and fresh.

She remembered how Miku had been quiet all the way from school. Gumi had asked what was wrong. Miku looked up at her with teary eyes, and then said something so quietly that Gumi couldn't hear it.

"Uhm, sorry Miku, could you repeat it? I didn't hear you? Did Kaito dump you? I'm going to give that bastard the beating of his life!" She exclaimed. Miku had giggled softly, but then looked at Gumi with serious eyes.

"No, Kaito-kun is as wonderful as ever; in fact, he took the news so wonderfully I wanted to cry..." Miku said, and sighed then.

"News? Wait, Miku...you're not pregnant aren't you?!" Gumi's voice rose few octaves. This made Miku giggle again.

"MIKU HATSUNE, this is not funny! How are you going to tell your parents? What about the financial problems? We're middle-schoolers, for god's sake! How were you planning to feed the baby? And how do you know Kaito's gonna stay by your side? Even though he's a year older than us he's still a teenager and got hormones. I think you should seriously consider abor-" Miku then shushed her.

"Calm down Gumi, I'm not pregnant," Miku assured, a hint of amusement in her voice.

" You're...not...?" Gumi asked, still unsure. Miku just nodded and Gumi let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Man, I was already starting to freak out!" Then she looked at Miku who was now playing with her hair, curling it around her finger.

"Well, if you're not pregnant...then what is it?"

Miku then took a deep breath. "Gumi, Mom got a new job. In the US."

Gumi blinked. "But isn't that great? I mean, I know you'll miss your mom, but I'm sure you can work it out how you could communicate and-"

Miku shushed her again. "No, Gumi. We're all moving," Miku said, her voice starting to tremble. "Mom, Dad, me and Mikuo. We're all moving to the US in next week."

Gumi stopped immediately, turning her head towards Miku, her eyes widening in shock.

"You what?"

* * *

The happiest moments in Luka's life included marrying the love of her life, their honeymoon and giving birth to her beautiful daughter Koko.

Koko was a cheerful and always-positive little girl. She was like an exact copy of her mother with her silky pink hair and bright blue eyes.

She was loved by everyone; her friends, her family, her kindergarten teachers. Her angelic laughter brought smile to everyone's faces.

Koko was her mother's world; when she found out her husband had cheated on her, she forgave him just for the sake of her having a father. When she found out Koko had secretly picked up a kitten from the street and brought it home, Luka had let her keep it. And the kitty was pretty cute anyways with its white fur and big green orbs. It would've been waste to let such a beautiful creature to live on street.

Little did she know that the innocent kitten would cost her beautiful daughter's life.

One Saturday morning Koko had insisted to bring Yuki (she named it like that because of its snow-white fur) along to their morning walk. She held the kitty closely to her chest, not letting it escape from the safety of her arms.

Then, just when they were crossing the street, Yuki managed to crawl away from Koko's grip.

Everything then processed like in a slow-motion picture. Koko ran after her pet, Luka realized too late that a car was coming towards them with full speed. It hit Luka's daughter. Luka let out a loud cry and ran quickly to her daughter. She cradled Koko in her arms, rocking her softly, whispering sweet things and brushing blood away from her face.

"M-mommy..." Koko said quietly. "I-it hurts..."

"Shh baby, it's okay. Don't speak, Mommy will get some help now."

"Mommy...I...I love you.." Koko said and coughed. Then, her chest stopped rising. Her heart made its one final beat.

The devastated mother tried to wake her child. Luka couldn't understand. Why wasn't her daughter, her light, everything that mattered to her, not breathing?

Ambulance came, but it was already too late. Luka refused to leave her daughter, holding her limp body in her arms, still trying to wake her up.

Two weeks later, just after Koko's funeral, Luka divorced her husband. Then she started a job that would keep her occupied most of the time.

But still, after three years, the memory of Koko's bloody face and one last smile burned in her memories.

* * *

Len Kagamine would never forget the day his long-time crush became his girlfriend.

It all started when Len managed to get Rin to be his date in the Winter Ball.

"Uhm, Rin?" He peeked his head inside the empty classroom. A blonde head suddenly shot up, and a pair of shining cerulean eyes greeted Len's ones.

"Len!" Rin exclaimed and ran to him, tackling him into a hug. They both fell onto ground, and Len patted Rin's back awkwardly. He never quite recovered fully from these surprise hugs that his childhood friend gave him.

Rin got up then, and offered her hand to the boy and he gladly accepted it. She pulled him up with a huge grin.

"Shall we head home?" Len then said, and Rin nodded, turned around and went to get her bag. Her white ribbon bounced as she skipped towards her desk. She picked up her bag and then was back next to Len.

"Let's go, banana boy!" She said with excitement. Len just murmured something like 'yeah yeah' and followed behind her, mesmerized by her beautiful bright eyes.

Len liked Rin. In fact, he liked her a lot; the way her lips curved when she smiled, the way her eyes shone when she was happy, the way her blonde hair messed up in the wind. He loved her laughter, so soft and gentle, and her bright outgoing personality. Rin was quite popular, and no wonder.

Len, instead, was as far from popular as you can. His dad was in jail and his mom was a lunatic. And of course the whole school knew that. His looks weren't that bad honestly, but his cold personality drove people away from him.

But even when rumours started to spread, Rin defended him and introduced him to her other friends; they were pretty awesome, everyone were happy and outgoing like Rin. They accepted Len as a part of their group right away.

Then, something snapped Len out of his thoughts; that something being Rin smacking the back of his head.

''You're not listening what I'm saying, aren't you?'' She asked, clearly annoyed.

Len simply made a small nod, earning another smack from the other blondie.

''I was asking, who you were going to ask to the Winter Ball?''

''Uhm, I thought I'd just hang around with you and gang like always-''

''NOPE!'' Rin's sudden outburst made Len flinch. He then raised a brow at her. Rin poked his chest with her finger.

''For god's sake Len, you're in high school! You just can't go and hang out with your friends at a Winter Ball! Besides, almost everyone in the gang has a date; Gumi's going with Kamui Gakupo, that purple-haired upperclassman! And Kaito, well, I don't honestly want to know how many girls can say how good kisser he is...'' Rin shook her head. ''Aria's going with some guy called Yuuma, and Miki will go with Piko. Did you know that those guys had been liking each other for ages, by the way?''

''Yep, actually I did; unlike you, pretty much everyone in the gang noticed they had a thing for each other,'' Len pointed out, making Rin huff out of frustration.

''My point is, you can't just simply hang out with friends in an event were most of the couples are formed!''

''Yeah yeah, how about you, Miss-Len-needs-a-girlfriend, who are you going with?''

This made Rin turn red. ''I...I hadn't thought about that part yet!''

Len chuckled, and ruffled her hair. ''Well then, how about if we two go together?''

''Huh?''

Inside, Len's heart was doing backflips and his hands were sweating like the Niagara Falls. But outside, he maintained his composure.

''Well, you don't have a date, and neither do I; and I probably won't, to that matter. So why can't we go together?'' He suggested, his tone not showing the emotions raging inside him.

Len first thought that he had seen a flash of disappointment in Rin's eyes, but it was gone right away and he thought that his love for the girl was just making him go crazy.

''Okay then, it's settled; but don't be sure I'll hang out with you for the whole night! Who knows, maybe this year I'll actually find a boyfriend!'' Rin said, putting her thumbs up.

''Yeah yeah, like anyone could keep up with you,'' Len said, earning yet another blow from his female friend. Then, they had arrived to Rin's house.

''I'll just go get my stuff and be right back,'' Len stated and handed his bag to Rin. The girl nodded and then went inside her house.

Len basically lived with Rin; he couldn't stand being home with his mother. Quietly, he unlocked their front door and rushed to his room, grabbing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. His toothbrush and all other necessary stuff was at Rin's place.

He then quickly ran out of their house, locking the door behind him and rushing back to Rin's house. He was glad he didn't have to encounter his crazy mother.

Inside the Kagamine's house, Rin was laying on the couch, her school uniform changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Len admired her soft, creamy skin for a moment before greeting Rin, informing her with his presence.

''Rinto came home, and unless you want to share the guest room with my snoring brother, you'll have to sleep in mine'' Rin explained to Len while shuffling trough the channels on TV, looking for some show to watch.

''Okay, but this time you better not step on my face,'' Len said while taking his shoes off. Last time when Rin's big brother, who had moved away from home, visited, Len had slept in Rin's room, and at night when she was going to toilet, she mistook Len's face with the floor.

''Aww c'mon, I'm not even that heavy!'' Rin pouted, pointing Len with the TV remote. ''It was your fault anyway being so close! I'm pretty sure you were further away first!''

Len swallowed; he actually had moved closer to see Rin's sleeping face.

Luckily Rin didn't continue on that topic, saving Len from awkward explaining. He took off his shoes and headed towards the bathroom, changing his school uniform into his casual clothes. Then, he came back to the living room, lifted Rin's legs, sat on the couch and put her legs to his lap. It was like a routine, since Rin was too lazy to sit up.

"Hey! This show is awesome!" Len exclaimed suddenly. Rin gave him a judging look. "It's lame," she said simply before switching channels.

This made Len lunge towards the remote in Rin's hand. After fighting for good fifteen minutes, Len finally managed to grab it, but noticed then the awkward position he and Rin were in; he was towering above her, hands and legs on the both sides of the girl. Their faces were only couple inches apart.

Like it would've been some kind of reflex, Len slowly leaned closer and closer, until his lips faintly brushed over Rin's ones.

Then, he realized what he had done, and quickly sat up, turning back against the puzzled and now very flustered Rin.

"Len?" Rin's angelic voice whispered. "Turn around."

Len aggressively shook his head. This made Rin let out a frustrated huff, and sat up herself too. She reached out, placing her hand on Len's shoulder.

"I like you, okay!" Len blurted suddenly.

"I know."

This made Len turn around, eyes widening in shock. Rin was radiating warmth, her gaze filled with...love?

"And you know what? I like you too, Len," she then said, leaning closer.

This time, Len took her beautiful face between his hands, giving her a gentle, loving kiss on lips. Rin responded with the same amount of tenderness, wrapping her arms around Len's neck.

Then, they had to pull back to breathe, but leaned their foreheads against each other instead.

"Hey, Rin?" Len asked, breathing still heavily.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Instead of responding, she gave him another kiss, now filled with more passion than earlier.

Two weeks passed, and those were the happiest of Kagamine Len's life.

After that, everything went downhill.

One day, when Len and Rin were leaving to school, a terrible sight greeted them; Len's house was being swallowed by hot, red flames. There was an ambulance and two fire engines on his house's front yard. Quickly, the two blonde teenagers ran to the house.

''What's happening?'' Len shouted, only held back by Rin who had grabbed his arm to prevent him running straight inside the burning house.

Two firefighters explained the situtation to them; apparently, Len's mother had been playing with a lighter and set their sofa on fire and it had quickly spreaded to the rest of the house.

Len's mother had survived, and didn't have any serious injuries. The house however, was completly and utterly destroyed. And of course, it was Len who had to take up a job to support himself now and cover the damage.

What was the most horrible, traumatizing and painful for Len wasn't those though. It was the thing that happened next; suddenly, a loud crash could be heard, and a huge, burning board fell just few feet away from Rin, who was standing too close to the house. Now she was trapped between burning house and burning board.

The fire was put out quickly, but Rin had managed to breathe pretty big amount of smoke, and her already existing lung problems didn't really help.

Rin collapsed right away, and had been sleeping two years ever since.

* * *

Aand za end of the first chapter! The second will probably be some kind of epilogue..or idk yet haha!

Aargh I typed this with ipad and let me tell you that is one of the most annoying thing ever hnngh why did i even do it. Anyway, I'm sorry that some parts are a bit rushed, and the Rin/Len part was longer than others...oops sorry! I'M JUST OBSESSED WITH THOSE TWO 'KAE-

and the reason why rin is in hospital is kinda akward yes i actually had no idea what the reason would be so just made her astmathic and breathing too much smoke very realistic i know im sorry /sobs

Anyway, thank you for reading, and if it's not too much to ask, reviews would be nice, whether positive or constructive critisism! ~ (oh and "DIZ IZ A PIEC OF SHET" is not constructive critisism btw)


End file.
